Einsame Sehnsucht
by Rashae
Summary: Snape hat Harry gerade aus seinem Büro geworfen, als sein Blick auf das Denkarium fällt und er an Lily denken muss… Oneshot.


**Titel:** Einsame Sehnsucht  
**Autor:** Rashae  
**Fertiggestellt:** August 2009  
**Rating:** R / Canon  
**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und so gehören Joanne K. Rowling, der schäbige Rest mir. Ich werde die Geschichte in keinster Weise zu Geld machen, sie zu schreiben war eine reine Freizeitbeschäftigung.  
**Beschreibung:** Snape hat Harry gerade aus seinem Büro geworfen, als sein Blick auf das Denkarium fällt und er an Lily denken muss… Kurzgeschichte.  
**Kommentar:** Die Szene ist im 5. Band angesiedelt. Alles, was auf Englisch dasteht, wurde _vielleicht_ wortwörtlich aus dem Buch übernommen. Hf beim Lesen^^ (Ja, das ist meine erste FF, seid bitte gnädig v.v)

_Einsame Sehnsucht_

'_Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!'_

_And as Harry hurtled towards the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew along the corridor, stopping only when he had put three floors between himself and Snape. There he leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing his bruised arm._

Snape stand noch eine ganze Weile da. Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, in stummer Wut fest geschlossen. Er hätte am liebsten geschriehen, sein ganzes Büro kurz und klein geschlagen oder wäre dem Bengel am besten nachgerannt und hätte ihm Flüche auf den Hals gejagt, dass ihm hören und sehen vergangen wäre, nur um sich zumindest ein kleines Stückchen abzureagieren.

Aber er tat es nicht. Nichts davon. Dazu war er viel zu beherrscht und viel zu gut darin, seine Aggressionen zu kontrollieren.

Nein, er blieb in seinem Büro stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete gepresst und deutlich angespannt ein und aus.

_Beruhige dich, Severus, beruhige dich. Denk nach. Das würde zu nichts führen. Du hättest nur unnötige Scherereien am Hals. Willst du das riskieren? Wegen dem Potter-Bengel? Nein, nein, es gibt andere Mittel und Wege, ihm eins auszuwischen…_

Er öffnete seine pechschwarzen Augen wieder, schloss mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes die Tür und reparierte mit dem nächsten das zu Bruch gegangene Glas, das wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurückschwebte, als sei nichts gewesen.

Dann drehte er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf das Denkarium, das wie eh und je silbrig schimmernd auf seinen Schreibtisch stand. Sein Zorn versetzte ihm nocheinmal einen schmerzenden Stich in der Brust.

_Dieser kleine elende impertinente Bengel. Was hat er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich in bester Gryffindormanier wie immer nichts. Wie konnt-_

Snape seufzte resigniert auf, zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sein stummer Blick fixierte das steinerne Behältnis und seine Erinnerungen, die darin umherwirbelten.

Er kannte deren Inhalt nur zu gut und auch, wenn sie sich gerade nicht in seinem Kopf befanden, hatte er paradoxerweise ihren gesamten Verlauf vor Augen. Er ließ sie noch einmal Revue passieren, zumindest die entscheidenden Stellen, während er sich unbewusst auf seinen Sessel setzte, seinen linken Ellbogen auf den Tisch lehnte und mit der Linken seinen Kopf aufstützte.

'_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'_

Wieso hatte er das damals nur gesagt? Warum? Es war ihm im Affekt rausgerutscht, er hatte es nicht sagen wollen. Wenn er bei Verstand gewesen wäre, hätte er es auch niemals zu ihr gesagt. Nie. Aber er hatte. Er sah jetzt deutlich, wie sie im ersten Moment verwirrt blinzelte, ehe sie verbal reagierte.

_Lily…_

Er hob seinen rechte Hand und ließ seinen langen blassen Zeigefinger abwesend im Denkarium kreisen.

Sie hatte es ihm nie verziehen. Es hatte nichts gegeben, womit er es hätte gutmachen können. Das war der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens, denn es war der Tag, an dem ihre Freundschaft geendet hatte. Er hätte alles getan und alles gegeben, um das wieder rückgängig machen zu können, dieses eine kleine Wort, das sie so sehr verletzt hatte, dass sie bis zu ihrem Tod nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

_Lily…_

Eine Träne lief über Snapes schmales blasses Gesicht, der zaghaft einige mehr folgten. Er weinte stumm vor sich hin. Es schmerzte ihn immer noch, dass der Dunkle Lord sie umgebracht hatte, obwohl er ihn angefleht hatte, das nicht zu tun. Dass es im Grunde vielleicht sogar seine Schuld gewesen war, dass sie nun tot war… Hätte er diese verfluchte Prophezeiung doch nie gehört. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr ändern, nichts davon. Garnichts. Er konnte jetzt nur hilflos hier sitzen und im Selbstmitleid zerfließen.

_Großartig._

Er lächelte kurz ein unfrohes Lächeln.

Aber was wäre wenn… wenn er das niemals gesagt hätte. Wenn es ihm niemals herausgerutscht wäre.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das führte zu nichts. Auch wenn er sich schon unzählige Male den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, damals wie heute.

_Lily…_

Er hatte deutlich ihr Gesicht vor Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihre dunkelroten Haare und ihre grünen Augen.

Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Nach einer Weile wurde die Erinnerung an sie intensiver, sodass er sich sogar an ihren angenehmen Duft erinnern konnte. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sie bei den viel zu seltenen Gelegenheiten flüchtig zu berühren. Ihre Wärme für Augenblicke zu spüren…

_Lily…_

Er gab sich einmal mehr seinem Lieblings-„Was-wäre-wenn…"-Szenario hin.

_Was wäre, wenn sie sich in mich anstatt in Potter verliebt hätte. Was wäre, wenn sie mit mir gegangen wäre. Was wäre, wenn sie mich anstatt ihn geheiratet hätte. Was wäre… Was wäre, wenn sie einfach mein gewesen wäre._

Und bei diesem besitzergreifenden Gedanken durchzuckte ihn ein wohliger Schauer der Erregung.

_Und wenn ich ihr gehörte…_

Er schloss die Augen und seufzte sehsuchtsvoll.

_Lily… _

Wenn sie jetzt in diesem Moment bei ihm wäre, in seiner Nähe und ihn mit diesem hungrigen Blick ansehen würde, in der Gewissheit, dass er der einzige Mann war, der ihren Hunger jemals würde stillen können. Wenn sie mit ihrer Hand zärtlich auf seiner Brust herumfahren würde, so wie er es statt ihrer jetzt tat.

„Severus."

Sie streichelte weiter seine Brust, während sie sich auf ihm niederließ und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Dann ließ sie ihre Hand hoch zu seinem Hals gleiten und liebkoste ihn mit ihren Fingern.

Snape war unfähig, die Augen zu öffnen, geschweigedenn, sich überhaupt in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu bewegen. Er saß einfach nur zurückgelehnt da und ließ sie gewähren.

Sie hob ihre Hand noch ein Stück und betastete sanft seinen Wangenknochen, ehe sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger vorsichtig seine Gesichtszüge nachfuhr und schließlich an seinem Mund stoppte. Sie legte ihren anderen Arm um seine Schulter, zog sich leicht an ihm hoch und küsste ihn flüchtig, aber dennoch intensiv, ehe sie wieder an ihm herabglitt und seinen Namen hauchte.

Ihre rechte Hand entfernte sich von seinem Gesicht, strich ihm über seinen Oberkörper und kam knapp unterhalb seines Bauchnabels zum Stillstand, wo sie anfing, seinen Körper zu streicheln und zu stimulieren, während sie seinen Hals küsste und ihn sanft in die Halsbeuge biss, woraufhin er knurrend aufstöhnte und sie nur leise kicherte.

Sie ließ ihre Hand eine Etage tiefer hinabgleiten, knöpfte seine Hose auf und fing an, seine heftige Erektion zu massieren. Er stöhnte und spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde.

„Lily!"

Als er ihren Namen aussprach, riss er schlagartig die Augen auf und schreckte hoch.

Severus Snape saß allein in seinem Büro. Im ersten Moment war er enttäuscht. Aber diese Empfindung wich rasch einer anderen, als er bemerkte, dass er sich gerade selbst angefasst hatte, in der Vorstellung, es sei Lily Evans und er im Begriff war, zu onanieren.

Eilig knöpfte er seine Hose wieder zu und sprang fluchend von seinem Sessel auf.

_Wie konnte ich nur?_

Angewidert und zornig auf sich, auf seine Schwäche, stürmte Snape aus seinem Büro.

_Ende_


End file.
